First Date
by spaceman-earthgirl
Summary: What could've happened between dinner and ending up in bed together on Jake and Amy's first date.


I couldn't help writing more B99 fanfiction. I hope you enjoy my take on what could've happened between them on their first date. Also posted on AO3.

* * *

The alcohol they'd ordered helped relax them, spreading through their bodies and making the situation feel slightly less awkward than before.

"So, who was your 6th grade math teacher?" Jake asked, trying to find some topic to talk about in the time before the alcohol really kicked in and relaxed them both.

"Is that the sort of thing you'd usually ask on a first date?" Amy smirked, thinking that it could actually be something he'd normally ask.

"Well, no, but we already know so much about each other that it's the first thing that popped into my head to ask."

Amy couldn't help but smile, it was nice to be on a date with someone that did already know her, even if it was rather awkward right now, "Mr Harrison."

"I knew that," Jake replied, eyebrows furrowed, how did he even know that?

"And I know who yours was," Amy replied, slight disbelief in her voice as the name popped into her mind, "Mrs Peters."

Jake couldn't help but laugh, they really did know each other well. And the alcohol was finally starting to take effect, relaxing them both enough that the conversation flowed more smoothly after that, back to the easy banter between them and of course the usual flirting that was a part of their every day conversation.

They stumbled out of the restaurant a few hours later, definitely less than sober as they struggled to walk straight down the uneven sidewalk. They weren't heading anywhere in particular but neither wanted the night to end just yet so they set off walking together, with no destination in mind.

They'd only been walking for a few minutes but as their hands touched every few steps as they swung between them, Jake realised that he wanted her even closer than she already was. Using the alcohol in his system as courage, and figuring it'd actually be easier for them both to walk if they had something to lean against, Jake wrapped his arms around Amy's shoulders and pulled her close against his body as she walked beside him. Jake kept his eyes forward, afraid of what he'd see if he looked down at her, worried about rejection, but then her arm tightened around his back and he knew he'd made the right decision.

It was strange, how right it felt to them both to be pressed so tightly against each other when things had just so recently changed between them. It was undeniable though, how natural it felt to be with each other and even if the night had started out slightly rocky, it certainly was going well now as they walked along wrapped in each others arms.

It turned out to be lucky that Jake had wrapped his arm around her before because not long later he stumbled in his intoxicated state, his shoe hitting an elevated piece of sidewalk, and it'd been her grip on him that had stopped him falling over. They'd stumbled a bit of course, Jake being heavier than Amy, and for one terrifying moment he thought he was going to pull her to the ground with him but she'd managed to stay balanced, holding him against her as she'd grabbed his other arm to hold him steady.

They stopped, Amy's arm still on his other arm bringing them face to face. Jake's heart was now pounding and he wondered whether it was due to Amy's proximity or the fact he'd nearly taken them both down on a New York sidewalk .

As they stared at each other, Jake wondered if this was it, would this be their first official kiss (he wasn't counting the other ones as he hadn't asked her out yet). They both stood there just staring at each other, neither making a move to do anything, to lean forward and kiss the other or to back away and pretend it didn't happen.

The fact that he already knew that Amy liked him and with the liquid courage that was coursing through his veins, Jake felt brave as he made the decision to lean forward and kiss her.

But before he got the opportunity, Amy was laughing, a huge grin spreading across her face as she leant forward and buried her head against Jake's shoulder as her body shook with laughter, the alcohol making the fact that Jake nearly fell over seem funnier than it really was. And even though he'd missed his opportunity to kiss her, he wasn't too disappointed as now he got to see her face lit up with pure delight as she pulled back to look at him as he laughed along too.

This was the Amy he loved, the one who he wanted to spend all his time with, the one he could clearly see a future with even though they hadn't even finished their first date yet and that went against their "light and breezy" rule from earlier but he couldn't help the way he felt for her.

After their stumbling incident and once they'd both managed to calm down and stop laughing, they carried on their walk, Jake now focusing more on where he was going and less on the woman that was pressed up against his side again (even though that was really quite difficult and he could easily blame her for his first tripping incident as it is quite easy to become distracted when Amy Santiago is pressed up against you).

Without really realising where they were going, they ended up standing outside Jake's apartment building and Jake realised it was a mistake to lead her here, it meant their night would be over sooner than he'd like.

They were standing face to face again, Amy looking up at him shyly as they both wondered what would happen next. But then the look on her face changed as she seemed to make a decision and before Jake knew what was happening, Amy had taken the step forward that would close the small gap between them and then she pressed her lips against his.

Jake responded immediately wrapping his arms around her to pull her even closer as Amy's hands moved up to cup his cheeks as she deepened the kiss.

They reluctantly pulled apart when air became a necessity, foreheads now pressed together so they didn't have to move away from each other completely.

"Do you want to come up?" He hadn't meant the words to sip out but he didn't regret them, he didn't want this night to end.

"Yes."

Even with all her usual rules for dating and the rules they'd set themselves earlier, Amy still found herself saying yes because while the alcohol may have been maker her bolder tonight, she knew what she wanted and what she wanted was Jake.

The elevator ride up to his apartment seemed extra slow, so slow in fact that Amy found herself pressed up against one of the walls, Jake's hands roaming her body as he kissed her again after he'd grown impatient. It seemed that now they were both on the same page about wanting each other, neither could stay away from the other for very long.

The sound of the elevator doors opening broke them apart, both looking at each other with stunned expressions as they realised what had just happened. Jake took Amy's hand and led her down the short hallway to his door, both now grinning at each other as they walked.

This may not have been how either of them imagined the night going or how it would end but they both knew that while they were moving rather quickly for just a short relationship, neither would regret what they had already done or were about to do because it was what they both wanted.

Jake managed to get his key in the lock and the door open with minimal effort, even with Amy and her roaming hands and as the door shut behind them, they both knew she wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

* * *

For anyone who's interested, I'm working on more B99 fics including a sequel to my previous sleep fic.


End file.
